


After Party

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU - Advanced Technology, Alcohol, Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, More Feels, Partying, Shower Sex, Smut, Someone gets tied up a little, Tom's POV, lounging in bed, more smut, restaurant sex, sort of public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song lyrics in this chapter are © 2003 Boomkat. The song <em>The Wreckoning</em> was used in the soundtrack to <em>The Italian Job</em> (2003). You can listen to it on SoundCloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/boomkat-music/02-the-wreckoning-1">here</a>. (Right-click to open in a new browser tab/window.)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Saturday Night Out

I love awards season. It's a great way for me to rev up after the holidays, and catch up with everybody - fellow actors I'd gone to school with, worked with, and in many instances, both. Since this year was going to be very busy, the BAFTAs were an ideal warmup for what promised to be an exhilarating - and exhausting - year.

Lyekka had accepted my invitation to the awards evening, but declined to attend either the gala dinner or the private parties leading up to the awards show proper. She had just returned from three weeks working in Zurich with her engineering team, dead tired, but not enough to not notice I was pouting about it.

"Tom, I'd love to go, but my brain is mush. I need to sleep and do nothing for a couple of days."

"Fine, fine. You _are_ coming to the awards, though, right?"

She walked up to me and put her arms around my neck. "Did I not come back from Zurich just for the occasion?"

I managed a smile. "Yes, you did."

She slipped her tongue past my lips, and I returned the kiss. She looked up at me and grinned.

"I have a dress picked out, would you like to see it?"

I nodded. She took my hand and led me upstairs to our bedroom. She didn't show me the dress.

\----------------------------------

Saturday evening, getting ready to go out to another party. I kept it pretty simple - black suit, white shirt, black and grey pinstripe tie, and comfortable boots. Lyekka looked on approvingly as I finished dressing.

"You look absolutely yummy, Tom! I shouldn't let you out of the house…"

I took her in my arms, chuckling. "As much as I'd like to stay, love, you'll have to save some for me. I'll be home late, don't wait up."

"I might go out for a bit too, just to get some air, but I won't be too late, I don't think."

We hugged and kissed for long minutes, then she let me go.

"Have a good time, Tommy!"

\----------------------------------

Several hours and three roving parties later, I was feeling a bit unsteady on my feet, when someone in the group I was with yelled "Let's fucking go dancing!"

I looked at my watch and replied to no one in particular "Are you mad? It's fucking two in the morning!"

David - I think his name was David - pulled a flask out of his pocket, drank a long pull, and called out "There's this great dance club what just opened a couple of months ago! It's next to a gentlemen's club, and sometimes the ladies come out to dance…"

Fuck, might as well. I needed to burn off all this booze anyway, and I love to dance, so…

"Lead on, Macduff!"

We arrived at the club around half past two, and that party was in full swing. From the looks of it, some girls from next door had in fact made an appearance, and they all looked mighty fine indeed, especially after a couple more drinks. A bit of sport, perhaps?

We danced and drank our way through a maze of halls and rooms, until we reached the back of the place. The crowd was densely packed, everyone hooting, hollering and watching three scantily clad young women dancing to Bassnectar's _Wildstyle Method_. Then two. Then just one.

_Oh no._

Thigh-high boots with six-inch heels, stockings peeking over the boots' tops, black leather short shorts that looked sprayed on, bare midriff and black leather bra under a tailored men's jacket, lavender hair in a short bob, perfect makeup, and the fiercest expression I'd ever seen on a woman's face. 

_Not her. Not here. Not now._

David pulled my sleeve and yelled "Oh my fucking god, she's beautiful! Wonder if she does lap dances…"

My jaw dropped. I must have looked like I'd been struck by lightning.

Lyekka stalked the floor like a caged beast, barely brushing the men closest to her, never allowing herself to be touched. I tried to turn around to leave, but I had no chance. Then she saw me, a fleeting glance.

_Fuck._

She worked her way around the crowd, eliciting screams and catcalls, teasing and tempting everyone watching. When she got to me, she licked her lips, turned her back to me, raised her arms above her head and slowly sank down to her haunches, then straightened up her legs, still bent over, her bum almost touching the hard-on I hoped my jacket was covering. It took everything I had to not grab her hips and pull her to me.

Then she stood up and walked across to the other side of the crowd, disappearing without a look back as the song ended.

"Lucky bastard, I think she likes you!" David was fairly drooling.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I was still reeling as another song began blaring.

"You should ask her for a lap dance or something - or maybe I should, before she leaves or someone beats me to it!"

I stared at him, not quite sure what to say. 

"C'mon, Tom, let's go find her!"

We went back through the way we came, some of the others of our group in tow. Apparently, everyone wanted to watch me get blown or laid. Not happening. Not the watching part anyways.

Being tall hath its privileges. I spotted her first, sitting at one of the bars in the hall closest to the club's door. Gone was the lavender hair, evidently a wig, and she had turned her jacket inside out to show its red silk lining. Good trick, but not enough to fool me. I made my way next to her without her seeing me, and stood close enough for her to hear me above the din.

"Hi, I'm Tom, and you are…?"

I saw her smile before she turned to me and offered me her hand. "Lee. Nice to meet you, Tom."

I brushed her knuckles with my lips. "May I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. Iced vodka."

I signaled the barkeep. The rest of my ad hoc gang picked that precise moment to show up, led by David.

"Wow, there you are! That was a hell of a thing back there...can I get you anything to drink?"

She swiveled her head to her left, and from the look on his face, hers was a disinterested one. "No, thank you."

Undaunted, he held up a hand to the bartender as two shots of iced vodka were deposited in front of Lyekka.

"Seriously, you were great - are you doing anything later?"

She stood and picked up her shotglass, gazing at it pensively, turning it in her hand before winking at me. She glanced at David, back at me, and downed the icy liquid without swallowing it all, then put one hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to her. While we kissed, she shot the vodka into my mouth, and I gulped it down without losing a drop.

She turned back to David with a dazzling smile, and said "Yeah. _Him._ " 

David's expression was that of a man who'd just been gunned down. Lyekka handed me my shot, and I shared it with her along with another kiss. The rest of the gang was practically cheering. She flicked her tongue at my lower lip as our kiss ended. I was glad the lights were dim in the bar area. She'd barely touched me, and I was already so hard I was seriously considering having her right then and there - and sharing shots like that was a huge turn-on.

David finally gave up. "Have fun, you lucky fucker! C'mon, you lot, let's go dance the rest of the night away!"

Lyekka giggled. "You should have told him you know me, Tom."

I put on what I hoped was an innocent face. "What, and steal your thunder? I know how much you enjoy being watched, my dear little exhibitionist…!"

She held up two fingers to the bartender and studied her sleeve. "Where would you like to finish the evening, Tom?"

I frowned a bit. "What are my options, other than going home?"

We made quick work of our newly-arrived shots, and she put her arms around my waist between my jacket and shirt. "I was thinking we could go next door…"

"And do what?"

She wriggled against me and nuzzled my chin. "Well, you could watch me dance in a private booth...but given your, ah, current state, I don't know if that's a good idea." She snaked one hand to the front of my trousers and pressed gently on my erection.

I inhaled sharply and put my hands on her arse, watchers be damned. "Or…?"

She pecked me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "...or if you're in the mood for a lap dance, I can be very accommodating...for you…"

I kissed her softly, and she responded with a moan and her tongue. I almost picked her up to sit her on the bar. She felt my hands tighten on her bum and licked a line from my mouth to my ear.

"What'll it be? I'm up for whatever you'd like, even if you want to have me right here…"

Holy fuck. "Lyekka...I have to ask you something…"

She drew back and stood very still, eyes on mine, lips parted. "What?"

I smiled and giggled. "Er, you...don't...really...work next door, do you…? I mean, I know you used to strip, but, ah, well…"

She slowly moved her hand up and down the bulge in my trousers. I'm sure by now everyone around had figured out what was going on, except for the girlfriend part. She bit her lip and gazed at me, heavy lids, huge eyes.

"Would it make a difference if I did?"

"No, fuck, you know it wouldn't. I just...I'm asking a question."

Another deep kiss, and this time I could make out flashes from phone cameras going off even with my eyes closed. My publicist would have a shit fit.

She broke the kiss, and nibbled on my earlobe. "I...do...not...work...next...door...are we cool?"

I turned to kiss her cheek and started working my way down to her neck, tickling her with my scruff - and remembered where I was. I straightened up to look at her and smiled.

"Of course we're cool."

She took her hands off me and stepped back, taking care to block everyone's view of my front. Getting out of here without everyone noticing I had a massive hard-on was going to be impossible.

"I know the owner of the club, old friend of mine. I get a pass whenever I feel like being rude in public."

"Great. Hey, you're not too tired? I'm not trying to talk you into or out of anything, but you were pretty knackered earlier…"

She pecked my cheek. "Oh, Tom, so sweet, you always take such good care of me...I'm fine. I slept for almost six hours, that's unheard of. I can go all night if you can…"

I put one arm around her waist and drew her closer to me. "You think you can walk me all the way next door without anyone else seeing what's going on with my nethers?"

She giggled. "Of course! Put your hands on my shoulders, we'll conga line out of here, no problem!"

I should have thought of that.


	2. She calls that a warm-up...

The gentlemen's club was actually half a block away, not right next door to the dance club, but it was still a mercifully short walk. Crowds were amassed all along the street - I wasn't the only celebrity about - and camera flashes lit up our path all the way. The back of my mind nagged at me for making my publicist's life a living hell, but my cock wasn't listening.

There was a line at the door, of course, and it didn't occur to me to ask Lyekka whether there was a back way in until much later. It wouldn't have done any good anyway, given that everyone saw us walking together, my hands on her shoulders as she had suggested, ambling along at a leisurely pace so I could stay close to her and use her body as a shield. She laughed the entire time, delighted at the attention, and I have to say I couldn't get the grin off my face either.

She went directly to the front of the line and called out to the large gent standing near the door.

"Hey, Matt! Got a minute?"

Matt stepped over to talk to her, amid whispers and rumbles of "who is she?" and "oh my god is that…?"

"Hey, Lee, what's up? Working tonight?"

"Nah, just hanging out with my friend. Can we sneak in?"

Matt laughed and waved us in. "There's no sneaking, luv, but go right ahead!" 

We found ourselves in a small foyer, coat check on one side. 

"Lyekka, why does he think you work here?"

"Dammit, Tom, I don't. It's a joke! You didn't recognize Matt? He's Robbie's roadie, you've seen him with the band, for fuck's sakes!"

"I thought he seemed a bit familiar...look, I'm sorry, let's just have a good time, okay?"

She turned to me and kissed me. "Mind if I warm up first?" 

Before I had a chance to ask her exactly what "warming up" consisted of in this context, she walked off towards the stage. A very pretty young woman intercepted her, they spoke briefly, and the young woman signaled me over.

"Good evening, sir. I believe we have a place reserved for you near the stage. Please follow me."

The stage. Three poles, a low railing, and a seat from which I could almost grab a dancer's ankle. Best spot I ever had in a club, and Lyekka was going to dance. 

She had danced for me in private many times, of course, but seeing her do it in public in front of a packed house, knowing I was the only one in the room she danced for, made my head swim. A shot of Jameson's materialized in front of me, and I drained it, then another. The two girls who had been dancing left, and a new song started.

_Oh boy._

Lyekka liked to dance to what she called "pissed-off songs", and this one was one of her favorites, Boomkat's _The Wreckoning_. Her pick of tracks in general didn't necessarily mirror her mood, but it sure boosted her attitude, and she poured it on amid the howls and wolf whistles. The contempt written all over her face, her entire body, only whipped the crowd into a frenzy. I stared at her, laughing and licking my lips in anticipation.

Off came the jacket - she had put her lavender wig back on - and she strolled seductively around the center pole, slowly grinding her arse and shooting me smoldering looks over her shoulder.

_I came, I saw, I kicked some ass_  
_The pain I cause it makes me laugh_  
_'Cause the way I do my thing is strange_  
_I just inject myself into your veins, yeah_

And what a drug she always was for me...my mouth hanging open, my jaw working, trying not to think about coming because she wouldn't even need to touch me, I was already so aroused...

_Can't run, can't hide, there's no way out_  
_The sun will rise and it's about_  
_Time for the wreckoning_  
_Time time for this girl to sing_

Taking her time to work the rest of the stage, looking down at all those men who'd never have a shot at her, she made unrelenting eye contact with everyone she could, and they invariably blinked first. I was getting off to her being bitchy as much as I was to the fact that I was the only one there she was dancing for.

_Damn if I thought that you would change_  
_And my life would stay the same_  
_When you don't even care about me_  
_You know, you don't give a damn_

The man two seats to my left held up a wad of cash, and she ambled over to him, killer pout, swiveled around and down until her boot heel was almost in his face, and she rolled away without giving him another look. I was so hard, she was so near…

_Well things will come and things will go_  
_And one thing I know for sure is that_  
_You don't give a shit about me_  
_And so I'm walking out the door (oh yeah)_

She paid no attention to screams of "take it off!" while she danced, flexing and bending, in manifest control of every fibre of her body. She hung herself upside down on the pole closest to me, then she pointed at me, let herself slide down to the floor, and crawled towards me, her eyes never leaving mine. She looked feverish, in heat. I wanted to jump on the stage and fuck her senseless in front of everyone, to show them what they could never have and make them regret it. I was fucking losing my mind - and she called it a warm-up. 

_Can't move can't breathe it's gettin' dark_  
_The beast has come to steal your heart_  
_So you better practice your scream_  
_Well you may not like your dreams_

She did a front split, one arm across her breasts, her face a mask of lust. I caught her scent and almost came. She pressed up to a handstand, then a slow back flip, and as the song ended in a clash of electronic noise, she casually retrieved her jacket and disappeared backstage.

_Fucking hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics in this chapter are © 2003 Boomkat. The song _The Wreckoning_ was used in the soundtrack to _The Italian Job_ (2003). You can listen to it on SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/boomkat-music/02-the-wreckoning-1). (Right-click to open in a new browser tab/window.)


	3. Underwater

The roar of the crowd had not yet faded when I spotted the same pretty girl who had shown me to my seat not ten minutes before, waving me over. I stood up somewhat uncomfortably, and shrugged to myself. She wasn't likely to miss the bulge in my trousers, and at this point I didn't really care.

"If you'll follow me, sir…"

As she led me to the private rooms of the club, something occurred to me.

"Ah, excuse me, darling, may I ask you something?"

She turned to face me, her eyes darting over me for a quick scan. I could tell she liked what she saw. "Sir?"

"You said I had a reserved seat, but even I didn't know I'd be here tonight. How does that work?"

She chuckled. "Miss Lee always has an open seat when she dances here. You're the only one who's ever sat in it."

I nodded. "Well, that explains that! Thank you, miss…?"

"Sarabia. This way, please, sir."

We passed a few more doors, and she opened the last one of a row for me.

"Here we are, sir. Enjoy your entertainment!" 

I stepped into a large, almost undecorated room, a long, very deep couch along the back wall, opaque black panel curtains hanging from the ceiling at odd places, and one armless chair, generously cushioned. No Lyekka. I couldn't tell whether she was in the room hiding or not here yet, so I removed my jacket and threw it on the couch, then sat down in the chair and waited.

"Hello, Tom." Her voice came from behind me, and kept getting closer. "Don't turn around. Are you ready for me?"

"You have no idea! Yes, I very much am."

One hand on my right shoulder, her warm breath on my left ear, her tongue at the junction of my neck and jaw. 

"There are rules for this, as I'm sure you're aware?"

I moaned and turned to look at her. "Anything you want, Lyekka, just...please...oh fuck...you're going to make me come if you don't stop…"

She pushed my head gently so I faced front again. "Yeah, about that - I know you, my Thomas, and I don't think you're in a state where you can keep rules in mind right now." I felt her hands about my neck, undoing my tie, her breasts pressed against my back. "So I'm going to make sure you don't break the rules."

I let my head fall back as she kissed and licked my neck, unfastening the first three buttons of my shirt and slipping one hand inside it to pinch my left nipple - _hard_. I almost jumped out of the chair. She took advantage, and in one smooth move she had both my wrists behind the chair and tied me up with my own tie. I wouldn't be able to touch her. Rule one of lap dances.

" _Fuck_ , Lyekka, not fair... _oooohhhh…_ "

She finally stepped in front of me, her face flushed. She looked so beautiful. She had changed out of her leather top and shorts into a red lace bra and panties, the latter already soaked, and traded her thigh boots and stockings for red fuck-me pumps. She bent down to kiss me long and deep.

"There, isn't that better? Now neither one of us has to worry about rules."

"Oh gods, Lyekka, you smell delicious - can I at least have a taste?"

She smiled most coquettishly, and slowly ran one hand down her body to her quim, bringing back two glistening fingers. She kicked my legs even further apart, stepped closer, held her wet fingers just out of my tongue's reach, grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged.

"No."

She licked her fingers clean. My cock ached for release, and she was long about it. I didn’t know how long I'd last.

"Would you like another drink, Tom?"

I licked my lips and nodded. She poured a shot from a small bottle on a table near the door, partly hidden by a curtain panel.

"How would you like that served?"

"Any way you like, m'lady."

Standing over my legs, she took the shot into her mouth and slowly lowered herself into my lap, not quite touching it. She grazed my lower lip with one finger. I reflexively opened my mouth, and she released the shot into it. Jameson's. I flicked my tongue at her lips, but she quickly stood up and took a step back.

"You're in a hurry, love…"

"I don't know how much more of your teasing I can take, Lyekka...I need to get off, I need to come...please?"

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

I lost sight of her as she walked behind me to set the music - another Bassnectar track, _Underwater_. Slow and lush, ethereal vocals, perfect for this dream…

_Undercover, Underwater_  
_Honor your resemblance and rapture_  
_Keep me from wandering..._

She came back within sight, wearing my jacket, her steps long and liquid, underlying tension in all her moves, _oh fuck I need to come..._

She stood about two feet from me, back arched, her hips swaying in a circle, her hands brushing her breasts and stomach, then slowly turned, three sixty, lips parted, moaning softly. She shrugged off the jacket and threw it back on the couch with a flourish.

"Do you like what you see, Tom?"

"I do...Lyekka, _please_...I can't hold on…"

She was bending over now, extending her left leg to the side, her hands on her arse, and I found myself venomously hating that necktie. Her hands glided from her left ankle up to her hips, almost brushing her quim. She was close too.

She stood up agonizingly slow and danced her way towards me until she brushed my knees with hers, put her hands on my thighs, and bent forward until my nose was nearly resting in her cleavage. I managed to get a lick in before she chuckled and moved back.

"You _are_ a bad boy, aren't you, Tom."

"Only when the occasion calls for it, love…"

"Let me be your bad girl, then…"

Taking her weight with her hands on my thighs, she slid down into the space between my legs until she was kneeling in front of me. She was burning. She squeezed my shoulders, letting her hands drift along my sides until they rested on either side of the bulge in my trousers, glanced up, then lowered her head with a sigh and slowly unzipped me.

"Oh, fuck, Lyekka, yes…! Please, _please,_ I'm about to jump out of my skin…"

"This is against the rules, Tom, you know that, right?"

She freed my cock from its confinement, and gently blew on my tip.

"I don't care...just...please, Lyekka, _do it,_ take me, make me come...I'm so fucking close already, I can't stand it…!"

"Do you still want that taste, Tom?"

"Oh fuck, woman, you're killing me - _yessssss…_ "

One hand wrapped around the base of my cock, she extended the other to my lips after dipping two fingers in her quim, her eyes on mine. As I sucked her fingers clean, she put her mouth on me and took me all the way down, her tongue swirling around my length.

_Bliss._

I tried to look at her but couldn't keep my eyes open. I'd been so close for so long, my entire body needed the release - and she was mercifully done teasing me. 

"Lyekka…...fuck… _oh fuck_ ….like that...just...like... _that..._ "

Wet sounds, my hips bucking out of control against her mouth, my head tilted back as far as it would go, delicious tension in my groin and legs, I desperately wanted to touch her but _that fucking tie you fucking tease suck me into oblivion_

Her moans and hums echoed through my mind as my orgasm ripped through me, waves of pleasure cresting and crashing until there was nothing left of me. In those electrifying moments, her tongue, mouth, throat and hand were my world. 

When I came back to my senses, she had untied me and was gently massaging my shoulders.

"Are you okay, Tom?"

"...what…?"

Her hands moved down my arms to rub my wrists.

"Are you okay, baby? You blacked out…"

"...yeah...what…? I'm fine, oh gods, Lyekka, you took me…"

She sat in my lap and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her, my face in her breasts, listening to her breathe.

"You were only out for a few seconds...are you with me?"

"Yeah, I think so...can we move to the couch? I feel a bit shaky…"

She helped me up and over to the couch. I dropped like a dead weight. She gently tucked me back into my trousers and spooned against me, cooing softly. I held on to her, cupping one breast, and drifted off for a few minutes, nuzzling the back of her neck, smiling, one of her hands on my arse.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Tom?"

"Hmm? Ehehehehe, I don't think so, Lyekka, not for a while anyway…"

"I love to get you off, Tommy...you're so beautiful when you come…"

"Mmmm...I should return the favour...here, or home?"

She turned around to face me, still flushed, hooded eyes, pupils blown. "We have the room until we leave, so…"

"In that case, allow me…"

I rose to my knees to let her lie on her back. She wriggled herself flat and reached up for me.

"Take your time, love - or don't…"

On all fours above her, I dipped down to take her lips and tongue. Salty. I had learned to love tasting myself on her, and she knew it.

"I think I will, come to think of it...that's what you get for teasing me so much, Lyekka. I'm going to make you scream."

Her chuckle turned to moans as I unhurriedly kissed my way around her neck and shoulders, then down, ghosting over her skin, licking her favorite spots, nibbling here and here. I pulled her bra straps down, and her bra off her breasts. She was already squirming under me. 

"Tom, you fiend...do whatever you want to me…"

I took each of her nipples into my mouth in turn, reveling in how they hardened under my tongue. She was so sensitive, and I loved to make her writhe. And I loved to tease her almost as much.

I crawled down her body inch by inch, kissing here, licking there, fleeting touches that elicited delicious whimpers. 

"I love your song, Lyekka...I adore everything about you…"

Down, down, tickling her inner thighs with my scruff and nose, her intoxicating musk tempting me to go for the prize...but I owed her for the way she'd kept me amped all night…I slipped her panties off and kissed her mound.

"Tom...please…"

She twined one hand in my hair but refrained from pushing my head down at first, until I gently licked her slit bottom to top without touching her swollen clit.

"Tom...fuck...make me come…"

I ran my tongue up and down her folds, darting in and out of her every so often, moving with her shudders. She tasted so good, I couldn't get enough of her. When I finally flicked at her pleasure pearl, she bucked into my face and tightened her grip on my hair.

"Oh... _oh..._ Tom...you're so good at this…"

I pushed one finger, then two, into her while sucking on her clit. She moaned even louder when I found her hidden spot and tapped and pressed it rhythmically. 

"Tom...so...close…"

"Come hard for me, Lyekka...you're so beautiful…"

I picked up the pace with my fingers and tongue, and felt her walls tighten and throb. I held her down as best I could to keep her from bucking clean off the couch. As her orgasm ebbed, her hand in my hair relaxed, and I kissed my way back up her body to take a look at her, undone, exquisite, _mine._

She smiled when I pecked her cheek. "Oooooh...Tom, that was wonderful...thank you…"

"My pleasure. A taste, m'lady?"

She reached up and pulled me to her. "Mmm...please…"

We kissed for long minutes, lost in each other's love and warmth. 

"I guess we should go home, huh."

I looked at my watch. "Shit, yeah, it's so late it's early! I'll have to set an alarm when we get there, otherwise we'll miss the awards gala…!"

She cracked up. "Alright. I need to go get my things, and you look freshly laid…"

"Ehehehehehehe - and you!"

"I left my jacket and gear in the dancers' dressing room. I asked Sarabia to hang around, she'll help." She fussed with my hair and redid two of the three shirt buttons she had unfastened earlier. "You're on your own, Tom - I don't think I can manage a tie right now."

She stood and walked over to a small panel near the door. She pressed one of its buttons twice. Now that I could focus on the room better, I noticed that panel, the table where the small bottle of Jameson's kept company with a lone shot glass, another table with towels and tissues…

"Hmph. Something tells me rules get broken in here all the time…"

"Honestly, I wouldn't know, but it wouldn't surprise me too much." A discreet knock on the door. Lyekka cracked it open, whispered her request to whoever was standing on the other side of it, closed it again, and got a towel from the small pile. "Have you seen my panties?"

"Ah, no, but…" I stood up and spotted them where I'd been sitting. "Yes, here they are. Not sure how wearable they are, though…"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I have spares…!"

"I don't doubt it." A thought occurred to me. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"In the dance club...were you - did you follow me? Did you know I'd be there?"

She finished with the towel and sat on my knee. "I had no idea. I woke up feeling frisky, and you said you'd be home late, so I decided to come here to dance, and a couple of the girls dragged me next door after my number. Next thing I know, you're standing there with a hard-on and I'm trying to figure out what to do next."

I hugged and kissed her. "I'm pleased with what you came up with."

Another knock at the door. Lyekka retrieved her bag from whomever, and changed back into her leather gear and boots, and her jacket. I picked up my tie from the floor and draped it around my neck.

She waved me on. "There's an exit at the back - not sure if there'll be a crowd there, but I asked for a car, and that's where it'll be. You have everything?"

I scanned the room one last time. "Yeah, I'm good. Lead the way, I'm right behind you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics for Bassnectar's _Underwater_ are © 2010 Bassnectar.


	4. A Slight Hangover

_Beep._

[oh fuck it's too early]

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Lyekka stirred next to me. "Bleeeecch...are you going to get that, or do I have to kill it _and_ you…?"

"Ugh...hang on, love, I'm nowhere near awake…"

I located my phone and stopped the alarm. Noon, just over six hours of sleep. Lyekka rolled over and threw her arms around my neck, molding herself to my body.

"Five more minutes, Tom...don't make me beg, because I will…"

"...yeah, okay, five minutes. Who's on coffee?"

"That would roughly be you, I think...I'll take mine with extra sugar, please."

We lay there for a few more minutes, hugging and listening to each other's breathing. My phone rang again, a call this time, not an alarm. Luke. 

Shit.

I picked up and put him on speakerphone. "Hello mate!"

"Good morning, Tom. How are you?" He sounded cross. "How was last night?"

I sat up. "If you're calling, you already know. Fuck, I'm sorry. I was just - I'm sorry. I had a great time. How bad is it, or do I even want to know?"

"Well, you spent half the night with a stripper, drank like a fish, danced your ass off, sneaked into a private room at a gents' club and came out looking like you'd banged a squad of hookers, ducked into a limo with a half-naked girl, photos all over the place, so you tell me…!"

 _Ouch._ "Sorry, mate. I don't know what to tell you, other than I didn't party just to piss you off." Right at that moment, Lyekka plunged under the covers and slowly licked the entire length of my morning hard-on. Twice. I couldn't stifle a sharp intake of breath through my teeth.

"Who's there with you? You fucking took her home, didn't you - are you insane? Did anyone see you? Jesus, Tom, what the hell??"

"Hang on, mate…" I slapped Lyekka's shoulder, and she emerged from under the sheet, lips glistening, an evil smile on her face, giggling.

"Hi Luke!"

"Oh shit, that was YOU? Fuck off, Lee, what the hell? And you're going to the awards show together tonight -"

"Yes, we are. Look, I know it's short notice, but, um, can we pretend it was a night on the town with my girlfriend, which in fact it turned out to be?"

Finger tapping at the other end of the line. "It's not ideal, and the shit is still going to hit the fan when everyone puts two and two together, but yes, I think I can work with that."

Lyekka shrugged. "Or we could just ignore it entirely."

Luke sighed impatiently. "Forgive me for being a bit blunt, sweetheart, but you're an attention whore, _and_ you've put my friend and client in a bit of a situation here…"

"And he didn't have to follow me! I'll fade half the heat, Luke, but I didn't twist his arm. At all."

I rolled my eyes. "She has a point, mate. I partied with her because I wanted to. I had no idea she went out, I ran into her, after that, well…"

Silence.

"Still there, Luke?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking."

Lyekka looked contrite, something that didn't happen very often. "Luke, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I wasn't out to fuck with your day either."

Luke's chuckle built up to a roar. "Did you just fucking apologize to me? Holy hell, I lived long enough for that to happen! Alright, I'll see what I can do. Don't fucking go anywhere unless you talk to me first, right?"

I turned off the speakerphone. "Thank you, Luke, from the bottom of my heart. I'll find a way to make it up to you." We hung up at the same time.

Lyekka looked at me like a six-year-old who'd just got busted dipping into the cookie jar. "I'm so sorry I got you in trouble, Tom, I didn't think…"

I took her into my arms. "It's fifty-fifty, love. We both fucked up."

"So, coffee…?"

I rolled her onto her back and spread her legs with my knee. "Oh, no. Not right now." I licked a long line from her breast to her earlobe. "I'm going to make you forget all about coffee, my naughty girl…"

"I'd like to see you try, naughty boy…"

I cupped her mound and slipped one finger through her folds. "Oh, you're already wet…"

"You were already hard...and I've had a taste of you…I'm inspired, what can I say…!"

I slid into her long and slow, small gasps of pleasure escaping from her lips . She moved deliberately, rolling her hips with me, our eyes locked, both of us smiling. She felt so good, I never wanted it to end.

"Can I ask you something, Tom?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you...I mean, this feels so fine, I don't even need to - do you want to come?"

I kissed her deeply, our tongues entwined as our bodies were. "Only if I can come like this…slow…" - each word punctuated with an easy thrust - "deep...warm...tight...wet…"

She nibbled on my earlobe and whispered "That sounds wonderful…"

We took our time, all smiles and burning looks, lips and tongues, barely picking up the pace, hands and sighs and love, and _how perfectly we fit oh gods,_ until I felt my center tighten as her walls clenched around my cock almost softly at first, then in rhythm with my motions. She sighed and trembled, and breathed "I love you, Tom…" as she raised her hips and took me with her over the edge, a lovely warm wave of pleasure washing over us like liquid peace.

I held on to her as we wordlessly shared our afterglow, easily resting against each other as our pleasure ebbed.

\----------------------------------

After a while, Lyekka stretched against me, and I smiled. I loved her so much in those quiet moments, feeling strong and emotional all at once, vulnerable and safe...I can't explain. 

"Mmmmm...hi…" Her voice was small, soft. "What time is it?"

"Hang on, I need to find my phone. That's what you get for taking the clock out of the bedroom."

Phone located, its screen displaying too many notifications of missed messages. 

"Ugh, it's almost 3...and I really don't want to look at all these IMs…"

"At least we have plenty of time to get ready...whose messages?"

I scanned through the list and deposited the phone on my night table. "Apparently, the entire Western world has its balls in an uproar about our night out...I can't deal with it right now. That's Luke's job. No wonder he was upset!"

She propped herself up on one elbow. "I don't even want to go online. Where's _my_ phone?"

"No clue - probably with our clothes, which would be that pile over there…why?"

"I want to show you something."

She got out of bed and quickly rifled through our stuff. "Ah, here." She climbed back under the covers, and I hugged her close.

"What have you got there?"

"Promise you're not going to be mad?"

"Why - what did you do…?"

She tapped her screen a few times and turned the phone around. "I sort of took a photo last night…"

I stared at myself - head back, hair mussed, eyes closed, lips parted...I'm aware that I'm passing handsome, but _this…_

"When did you take this?"

"Right after you came, just before I untied you. I'm sorry, Tom, I - you were so very beautiful, I had to. I wanted to cry...you have no idea what you do to me…"

My eyes welled up, and I gave her back her phone. 

"Tom, I - I'll delete it if you want me to - "

I shushed her with one finger to her lips. "No, I - keep it, Lyekka. It's just...is that what I really look like after we make love…?"

"Yeah. Yes, it is."

"You love me that much."

"Yeah, I do."

We wrapped our arms around each other and held each other in silence for a long, lovely time.

\----------------------------------

Sometimes I really hated my phone. Like now. Lyekka wasn't thrilled either.

"Oh FUCK kill it with fire!"

"It's just a call, relax about it…!" Luke again. "Hello, mate!"

"Tom! Back amongst the living yet?"

"Yeah, sort of - getting there."

"It's almost 4. You're not up." Frustrated sigh. "You're aware you have to be there by 6 o'clock, right?"

"Yes, Luke, I have it under control. Any luck your end with the, um, night out thing?"

"Yes, sort of. I'm handling it, don't worry. You show up at the awards and look marvelous on the red carpet and present with Mark, and please behave yourself at the after party, and I'll do the rest. Who's driving you?"

"Me - I'm taking the Jag. Anything else?"

"Let me speak with the brat, please."

I nudged Lyekka and handed her the phone. "Brat? Luke."

"Urgh. Hi Luke! I'm putting you on speakerphone…"

"Lee, I have last night's situation in hand, so please, no petrol on the fire tonight, alright? Make me a happy man and pretend you're a wallflower for a few hours, okay?"

She grinned. "Okay. I wasn't planning on misbehaving anyway, you know. I'm not an idiot, sweetie."

Luke chuckled. "I know. I'm on overload right now, I don't need anything else to go turbo. I appreciate it, Lee."

She gave me back my phone. 

"So, um, we're good then? Anything else?"

"What is she wearing? I forgot to ask…"

"A lot more than I was wearing last night, Luke, don't worry about that part!"

"Okay, fine. Tom, I'll meet you there. You know where to drop off the car and all that?"

"Yeah, I got all the arrangements you sent. See you in a few!"

I hung up and turned to Lyekka. "What _are_ you wearing? You never got around to showing me the dress you picked out…"

She rolled her eyes. "Pfft, you're making me get up? Meanie!"

She vaulted over me to get off the bed, opened her closet door, and pulled out a stunning outfit. 

"Will this do, my liege lord?"

"I can't wait to see you in it, m'lady." I sat up. "I'm for a shower - join me?"

She tucked the dress back into the closet and pulled me out of bed. 

"Oh yeah."

Lyekka liked her showers scalding, and I indulged her. We had sort of rinsed off when we'd got home, but just. The hot water felt good on my skin. We soaped each other up, throwing washcloths and laughing endlessly, scrubbing backs and delicately lathering each other's sex, hugging and kissing.

"Hmm...ever notice the really good showers are the ones you felt you really needed?"

I nodded. "Yeah - too bad we can't stay in here all afternoon, though."

She chuckled. "Let's save some for later, then. We have a long evening ahead of us."

"That we do. It's time to get going, love."


	5. Gala

After our shower, we grabbed a quick bite and set about getting ready. The fashion house had sent a superb tuxedo for me to wear - only problem was I'd lost so much weight for my most recent role that the trousers felt loose. I hadn't had time during the hols to put it all back on. I made a mental note to grab a belt before going out.

"Lyekka, we're leaving in 15 minutes! Where are you with - "

"This?"

She looked absolutely spectacular. I realized that seeing the dress on the hanger had done it no justice whatsoever. Black with almost subliminal dark red highlights, floor length, strapless, sleeveless, the skirt portion long and narrow with a dark red kick pleat, and a matching three-quarter-sleeve bolero jacket. She had swept her short black hair up into almost a flattop, with a single dark red curl hanging down, retro and chic. Her makeup, as always, was simple but perfect - her lipstick matched the red on her dress, and her grey eyes sparkled. She was a vision of loveliness.

"...yeah, this. This is...gods, Lyekka, you're so out of my league, it's not even funny!"

She laughed. "If it's any consolation, I feel the same about you." 

I took and kissed her hand. "May I have the privilege of your company this night?"

"Of course! One more thing, though - would you help me finish getting dressed?" She handed me her favourite necklace, an expensive platinum bauble I'd given her for her birthday. I fastened it around her neck and kissed her bare shoulder. She giggled.

"That tickles! You're going to have to shave sooner or later, you know…"

"Yeah, well, it's going to be later. I hate to shave, it rips up my face. I thought you _liked_ the scruff!"

She snaked her arms around my waist. "I do - it makes it take longer for my scent to fade when you eat me out, and that turns me on…"

I chuckled and kissed her. "I need to ask you something, o evil one." I fished a small item out of my pocket. "Is it okay with you if I wear this in public?" I held out the stainless steel thumb ring I only wore when we were in private, a gift from her. She stared at it, then at me.

"Really? Wow, I - are you sure?"

I slipped on the ring. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hang on a second." She rummaged through one of her dresser drawers for a small box. "I'm going to wear this then, if that's okay with _you_." A matching ring, multifaceted steel. I'd only seen her wear it once. I took it from her and slid it onto her right thumb. She gave me a ravishing smile.

"You're so beautiful, Lyekka…!"

"You're not so bad yourself, my Thomas...selfie?"

"Ehehehehehehe - as if there aren't going to be enough photographers at the awards!"

I took several photos, and we left on our way. Needless to say, I forgot all about the damn belt.

\----------------------------------

The drive to the Royal Opera House was uneventful. I described the upcoming scene for Lyekka - get there, get photographed, Luke's assistant shows her to her seat, I work the line, sign for fans, do a couple of interviews, and join her when I'm done.

"Luke has an assistant? Since when?"

"Since forever - but since he started his own agency, he has three. Extra points for being the boss."

"Good for him! I'm glad he's doing so well!"

"Yeah, as long as you and I don't get arrested or anything tonight…! Ah, we're here."

Luke and one of his staff were at the front of the line at the drop-off spot, as was Faisal, my event bodyguard. David Beckham had arrived just ahead of us, at 6 o'clock sharp.

"Tom, over here! You look good, mate! Lyekka, amazing dress! Alright, kids, this way, turn around, a few photos…"

The horde of photojournalists flashed away. Lyekka beamed, delighted at the attention. She looked adorable - not nervous or flustered, more like a kid in a candy store. I held her waist lightly, and did my best to not let my own smile get away from me. I was so proud to be seen with her - to me, she was the star and I the love-struck boyfriend.

"Okay, let's keep this moving! Tom, go ahead and sign a few autographs - don't get carried away! Lee, this is Nell, she's going to keep you company. Everybody on their best game now, alright!"

I squeezed Lyekka's hand and reluctantly let her go. She turned back to blow me a kiss, and I returned it before approaching the barricade where fans were waiting for autographs and photos, yelling out my name. Nobody seemed upset I was accompanied, which warmed my heart. I love my fans - I try to give good fan service whenever I can, and Lyekka understood perfectly and encouraged it.

I worked the line, Luke at my side and Faisal keeping an eye on things. The evening was brisk, but I wasn't really cold. I was, however, chiding myself for failing to wear a belt, and found I had to adjust my trousers repeatedly. No doubt that would be noticed, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

Luke certainly was paying attention. "You okay, mate?" 

I turned to him briefly. "Yeah, no belt. I'll live."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay then, keep it moving, you can't take all the selfies and sign all the photos…!"

I gave him an amused grimace. He and I had that particular conversation at every event we attended. "Yes, mum, will do!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Lyekka, smiling, chatting with Nell, both ladies slowly shadowing me on the other side of the red carpet. She was obviously having a good time. I gave her a little wave, and returned to autographs and selfies.

I worked the line for about 20 minutes, under Luke's simultaneously fond and exasperated gaze, then spent a few minutes being interviewed for the live stream. When I stepped out of the media tent, Nell was pointing at me and Lyekka joined me for the rest of the way on the red carpet. A sort of lane had been cordoned off to keep traffic moving smoothly, and we made our way to the cul-de-sac where the photographers were waiting. 

Lyekka blinked. "This is a bit surreal, isn't it"?

"I'm used to it, after a fashion. Pay attention to the wranglers, they'll show us our marks."

She squeezed my arm. "Do you want me in those photos?"

I turned to look at her. "Absolutely! Why?"

"Tell you what - there are four spots, I'll step back for the second one, so your hordes can have you all to themselves when the photos hit the 'net."

"If you insist…!"

Luke and Nell walked across the way to wait for us. The gent in charge indicated where we should stand, and we faced the flashes there for perhaps 30 seconds, arm in arm. Second spot, Lyekka stepped back, I rolled my shoulders while pulling on my jacket and cracked myself up, 20 seconds. I winked at one of the photogs while moving to the third spot, welcoming Lyekka's arm around my waist, returning the embrace. We stayed there perhaps 30 seconds, then moved to the fourth spot, facing left, her hand on my right hip, both our thumb rings in evidence at that angle. I shook hands with three of the photographers, then Luke pretty much hustled us off the red carpet to enter the Royal Opera House.

Right inside the door, Lyekka stopped me. "Hang on, love, I need to do something." She gently straightened up my bowtie. "There, you're perfect again. That was starting to get to me!"

"Thank you, I had no idea! Luke, you're asleep at the wheel, mate!"

Luke pouted. "As if I'm going to fix your tie while Lee's here…! Are you okay, Tom? You were kind of fidgety…"

I stuck out my tongue. "Remind me to put on another stone - I feel like I'm swimming in these trousers, and the jacket…"

Lyekka giggled. "Yeah, about that illegal shoulder roll you pulled back there - do that again for me sometime…"

Luke gently nudged us on. "Alright, kids, you can haggle about your sex life later - and preferably somewhere else!"

We made our way to our seats and settled in. We touched elbows lightly on the armrest, and I held her hand for a while. Luke had cautioned us about going overboard with public displays of affection, and after the previous evening, we were properly chastened.

After about 40 minutes, I excused myself to go present the Outstanding Debut award with Mark. A few minutes onstage, a few more backstage, and I was back in my seat. Lyekka was smiling.

"Gods, you are so obnoxiously cute…! Good job!"

"That joke went over okay, I guess. I had my hands in my pockets the entire time, didn't I."

"Actually, no. Relax! You're done. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening."

\----------------------------------

The awards ceremony ran a bit long, as usual, and it was past 9:30 when everyone began filing out. We were invited to a very prestigious after party at the Rosewood, and I was looking forward to hanging out with many of my friends and meeting a few people as well. There was one detail to figure out.

"Lyekka, do you want to walk, or shall we take the car? It's less than half a mile, but it's cold outside."

She gave me a what-the-hell look. "Remember who you're talking to, frost giant. This isn't cold to me - and this outfit is warmer than it looks. Why do you think I picked something with a jacket?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Fine, it's not cold. Answer the question, polar one…!"

"Call it - but I think it'd be better to have your car close by when we leave the hotel, don't you?"

I nodded. "Agreed. Let's catch up with Luke on the way out, and see if he needs a ride."

She stepped closer and snaked one hand on my lower back, under my jacket. "Yeah, that's not going to work for me. I was hoping for a bit of alone time before getting to the party."

"Um, it's...a five minute drive…" She was gently - and discreetly - rubbing the top of my arse, and I bit my lip. "I, uh, don't think that's enough time for anything, do you…?

"You know, you're right about these trousers - they're loose on you." Her hand drifted down past my beltline. "Sore from sitting down for two and a half hours?"

"Okay, stop. We both promised Luke we'd behave - and this is a bit public."

She removed her hand at once. "Fine, sorry." She smiled up at me. "You know I have a bad brain…!"

I wrapped one arm about her shoulders and walked towards the door. "I love it when you do - save it, my dear."

As it turned out, Nell was driving Luke to the after party. We exchanged hugs, and I called for my car. Lyekka pecked my cheek.

"So, how long do I have to save it?"

I squeezed her hand. "You're determined to maul me tonight, aren't you."

"Well, I've just spent the last three and a half hours with the hottest guy on the planet, and I confess I'm thinking impure thoughts right now…"

The car arrived, and we got in and took off. A good many of the gala attendees were headed west to Grosvenor House, which eased the northbound traffic somewhat, but I realized how overly optimistic I'd been. A five minute drive with nothing in the way, but this…

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking...er, I may have slightly underestimated how long it'll take to get there...sorry!

"Tom, please, stop saying you're sorry! It's not your fault half the city is going where we're headed…! Besides…" She delicately set her hand on my left thigh as she spoke. "...it gives me more time to, um, enjoy your company…"

I glanced at her and shook my head. "You're really on about this tonight, love. What's the occasion?"

"Your birthday, sir, is tomorrow, is it not? I was going to treat you to a sneak preview…" She slid her hand up very slowly. "If you want me to, you know."

"Ah, well, normally I'd say yes, but - "

"But you're stuck in traffic going 15 feet per minute."

I chuckled. "Good point."

She reached into the glove compartment and brought out a small box of tissues.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

"Wouldn't want you to be without if you get a runny nose in the car…I always have some in my car, same reason. And coffee spills. And sneezing."

"Alright, fine! What else do you keep in there?"

She pulled out a miniature purse that matched her dress. "This. In case." She sneaked a hand over my hardening length, and undid my button and zipper. "Tom, are you okay with this? I'll stop if you're concerned we'll get in an accident."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I'm fine. Oooh...pray continue, m'lady…if I get too nervous, I'll ask you to stop."

She looked down and smiled. "You _would_ go commando on gala night...makes this easier for me though…"

I kept my eyes on the road as she wrapped three fingers around my cock. She started easy, with long, lazy strokes. She always knew exactly where to press, when to pick up the pace...I melted into my seat, her hand firm but fluid over my length, my groin tightening little by little.

"Is this okay, Tom?"

"Oh yeah...just...oh yeah. Tell me, Lyekka, why does this - ooooh - feel so much better when _you_ do it?"

She leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Because this is how I worship, my Thomas."

Her strokes were faster and harder now, my breathing ragged, and keeping my eyes open was an effort. Good thing the traffic hadn't let up…

Her voice at my ear again. "You're close, aren't you." It wasn't a question. She was hammering away, and light was building behind my eyes.

"Yesssss...Lyekka...so good...oh gods...please...don't stop...I'm going to - "

And right at that moment, she took me halfway into her mouth, still moving her hand like lightning. The shock of her warm, wet mouth and wicked tongue sent me over the edge. My hips raised off the seat as I bucked into her mouth, my eyes closing for a split second, my knuckles white on the wheel. She took every drop from me - she always did. Delicious electricity, goose bumps all over my body, and I slowly realized we were at a red light and she had put on the parking brake as she took me down.

She sat back up in her seat, a smug little smile on her face, and reached over to dry me with a tissue and tuck me into my trousers.

"Light's green, love…!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you _must_ give or receive a blow job in a car, please pull over somewhere first.
> 
> The ring Tom only wears in private is first mentioned in [On The Roof](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1742207).


	6. After Party

Traffic was still solid all the way to the Rosewood, which gave me a few more minutes to recover from my early birthday present.

"We're here!"

Her eyes sparkled, and she couldn't stop grinning. "Oh good. Here, fix your hair a little. It's not out of control, just a bit loose." She handed me a comb. "Will there be anything else?"

I put my hair back in order and smiled at her. "Not right now, thank you…! And why is your lipstick still there?"

She cracked up. "Welcome to high-tech lip stain! It'd take more than even your legendary cock to wipe that stuff off my lips, love!"

The valets were out in force, fortunately, and we didn't have to wait long to drop off the Jag and make our way into the ballroom, hand in hand.

"Mind if I tag along for a bit, Tom? I don't really know anyone here except Luke and Nell…"

"Of course not! There are a few people I want you to meet anyway…"

We made our way to one of the bars and ordered our drinks.

"Jameson's, neat, please."

Lyekka surveyed the rows of bottles. "I'll have the Balvenie 30, neat, please." 

I shot her a slightly annoyed look. "Why do you? I mean, show off all the time? I know you could afford this even if the bar wasn't paid for, but..."

She smiled sweetly. "Because I can, and because I prefer the Balvenie."

Our shots arrived, and we toasted each other before drinking, eyes locked, a promise. She dipped her finger into my empty glass to gather the very last drop, and touched it to her lips.

"You left some, Tom…"

I leaned in to kiss her, and she moaned softly. I flicked my tongue at her to get the last of my drink.

"Mmm, tasty...may I?"

I wiped a finger around the bottom of her glass and touched it to my mouth. She bit her lip, gently put one hand on the side of my neck, barely brushing my skin, and closed the distance. That kiss lasted a couple of minutes. When I looked up, the bartender, who had apparently been staring, shrugged and took our empty glasses away.

"You have a point there - I might have to try the Balvenie next time."

She scanned the room, and gasped. "Oh shit, is that…?"

I followed her gaze and smiled. "Ehehehehe - yeah, it's Ben. Come on, I'll introduce you." I took her hand and led her on to meet my old friend and fellow actor Benedict, who had evidently just made it in from the other party at the Grosvenor.

"Tom! Hello, mate, good to see you!"

We shook hands and hugged. "Ben! Managed to sneak out, did you?"

"Yeah, I walked. Sophie went home early, she was tired and cold. I won't stay long, just a quick appearance!"

"Here's someone I want you to meet." I took Lyekka's hand. "Ben, this is Lyekka - Lyekka, my good mate Benedict."

She shook hands with Ben. "Pleasure to meet you! I saw _The Imitation Game_ , you were terrific!"

"Thank you, and pleased to meet you, finally! Tom has nothing but good things to say about you…"

We kept up the small talk for a few minutes, Lyekka managing to not act star-struck. She really liked Ben's work, and to be honest, I thought introducing them would be an easy way for me to score points with her. Not that I needed to, but it couldn't hurt.

Ben and I knocked about for a while, letting whoever wanted to take photos do so, then he excused himself so he could work the rest of the room. Lyekka giggled. "He's nice!"

"Yes, he is."

"I like your friends, Tom. Got any others I should meet?"

I offered her my arm and spotted a few more colleagues. "Right this way, love!"

We made the rounds, and after a while she saw Nell and waved at her. "Go mingle, Tom, I'm going to park over there for a while." She patted the small of my back as she spoke. I blinked and tried to keep my mind from wandering.

"Are you sure? I don't want to just leave you hanging…"

She stood on tiptoe to whisper in my ear. "I'm sure. Have fun - I'll be nearby!"

\------------------------------

I had a ball. Pretend playing the sax, catching up with lots of friends, making new acquaintances, and getting eyefucked by Lyekka every time I looked for her to make sure she was having a good time too. At the moment, she was holding court near one of the bars, a dozen people hanging onto her every word. I found myself hoping she wasn't telling stories out of school. I waved at her, and she gave me a blinding smile and a wave of her own. I decided to join her.

"There you are! Do you need a drink, love?"

She chuckled. "No, thank you, Tom. I'm pacing myself."

Peter, a gent I'd worked with a while back, shook my hand and smiled. "Tom, you know Lee? I was going to introduce you…"

I threw my head back in laughter. "You could say that - we're here together. Lyekka, did you skip that part?"

She lowered her head but couldn't hide her smirk. "Nobody asked…!"

Peter went on. "She's been regaling us with tales of her dance studies all over the world. Did you know she even went to Japan?"

How could I ever forget that trip - not that it was anyone's business. "She did mention it, as a matter of fact. Traditional dance, was it?"

She nodded solemnly. "Quite. Good food too."

I took and kissed her hand, our matching thumb rings in evidence in that gesture, then surveyed her little group. "A round on me, then? So to speak…?"

The bartender obliged, and Lyekka downed her iced vodka shot without blinking. I shook my head at her with a smile, and she squeezed my arm.

"I'm done, Tom, don't give me that look. I did promise Luke I'd behave, didn't I?"

I pecked her cheek. "You did - and you have. Thank you, Lyekka. But don't think I haven't noticed the way _you've_ been looking at _me_ all evening."

She giggled, then glanced at my watch. "Oh!" Stepping closer to me, she put her hands on my shoulders. "We have heard the chimes at midnight, Master Hiddleston."

I wrinkled my nose at her and played along. "That we have, Mistress Collins…"

She got close enough to kiss, bit her lip fleetingly, and whispered "Happy birthday, Tom. I love you."

I wrapped her in my arms and we kissed for long minutes, the party continuing unabated around us. I didn't want the kiss to end, but I was about to have another problem.

"Lyekka...please...let's save some for home…ooooh..." Neither one of us slowed down much. She finally pulled back, breathless.

"Okay, but only for a while, my Thomas." Her lips at my ear again, soft and warm. "You know what I want. I want to please you."

I swallowed hard and nuzzled her cheek. "Soon, I promise...we're not staying here all night…"

One more kiss, and we turned back to the bar. I ordered two ginger ales, and gazed at her fondly while she surveyed the room.

"Anyone else we need to say hi to?"

I sipped my drink. "Yes, a few, but we can do that on our way out."

She put her hand on mine. "I feel like I'm rushing you...we can stay for as long as you like, you know."

I gently took her hand and held it to my chest. "I do - but you just made me a better offer, and I'd like to take you up on it. Besides, it is my birthday, so I can do what I want, right?"

I released her hand and she caressed my cheek. "Indeed."

We made one last circuit around the hall before I called for my car. 

\------------------------------

Traffic had mercifully eased off by the time we left the Rosewood. The drive home took about twenty minutes, and although our car conversation was all about the after party, I had but one thing on my mind.

The second we entered the house, I closed and locked the door, took off my jacket, and helped her out of hers. Her tongue darted over her lips as she sighed...glossy red, so red, the colour of ripe, soft raspberries...

"This is some kind of sinister experiment, isn't it, this lip stain? Will the color fade eventually?"

"Oh, yes, not a problem - it actually comes with a remover made especially for it." She looked up at me. "But I was thinking you'd find it more esthetically pleasing to see a dark red mouth on your cock…" She gently fingered my hardening length through my trousers. "I did say I wanted to please you…"

I turned her around to unzip her, one hand on her waist. "Everyone complimented your dress tonight. I thought you should know - and not only people who knew you were with me." I pulled the shuttle down as slowly as I could. "You were the prettiest woman there, and the most beautiful too, Lyekka." I slid my hands onto and past her bare shoulders to nudge the bodice down, uncovering her breasts, her breathing speeding up as I brushed her nipples on my way up to her neck to remove her necklace.

"Tom...ooh...leave that on, do you mind?"

I licked a line from her earlobe to her collarbone, tickling her with my scruff. "I do not. Take that off, do you mind?"

She smiled and shimmied out of the narrow scabbard of her dress skirt. "Not at all." She stood before me in heels and a red g-string, a wet spot on display on the latter. I wanted to bury my face in her quim.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she undid my bowtie with her teeth, and kissed her way up to my jaw, the very tip of her tongue ghosting against my skin after each kiss, almost a signature. I put my hands on her arse and pulled her closer.

"Lyekka…"

She stuck her tongue out. "How do you want it, birthday boy?"

"Up against the wall, my dear."

"You, or me?"

I blinked at her, drew back - and lied. "I haven't decided." She licked her lips and watched me intently as I removed my shoes and socks. She put her hands on mine before I could unzip my fly.

"Mind if I help you with that, Tom?" 

"Not at all…"

She unfastened and pulled my trousers down, and I stepped out of them. She gave my cock a squeeze. "And the shirt, Tommy?" I thought she was going to unbutton it, but she ripped it open instead, buttons flying everywhere.

"Rude! I'll have to unwrap my birthday gift as well, then…" I tugged at her g-string until it came apart, revealing her sopping and fragrant quim. I picked her up and slammed her against the wall. "You owe me a dress shirt, wenchlet…!"

Laughing, she rolled her hips and aimed her cunt at my tip, her fingers tangled in my hair. She crossed her ankles behind my back, her heels grazing my arse, and lowered herself onto my shaft, inch by luscious inch, her scent and wetness overwhelming me.

She dragged her nails across my shoulders. "What are you going to do about it?"

I dropped my voice low and growled at her. "I'm going to make you come until you can't scream anymore, my love…"

Shivering, she nipped at my neck. "Fuck me until there's nothing left of me…"

Hanging on to her for dear life, I did exactly that, burying myself in her exquisite quim, angling for that sweet spot that made her howl my name. She clutched at my shirt, dug her heels into my arse, bit her lip, out of control, her song of lust echoing in my ears. I gazed at her through hooded lids, trying to take my time, feeling the coil in my groin winding tighter and tighter…

...she slowed down just enough to look at me, pupils blown, her hair in disarray, crimson mouth open, her entire skin flushed...so beautiful…

"...Tom...oh god, Tom...I -"

I pulled her away from the wall just in time to keep her from knocking herself out as she threw her head back, her entire body shaking, wailing my name, her walls clenching all around me, until she pitched forward, her arms about my neck, sobbing. I carried her to the couch and gently laid her down, slipping out of her, still hard as nails. 

I sat down next to her and caressed her face and hair. "Lyekka...are you okay?"

She smiled up at me. "...hi…"

I kissed her forehead. "Hi...back with me?"

"Hmmmm...yes...mostly…" She bit her lip and eyed me up and down. "Oh, baby, you didn't come…?" 

She seemed so sad, I hugged her tight and kissed her tenderly. "I wanted to watch you, Lyekka...you know how much I get off to that…" I put her hand on my heart. "...here." 

She tapped her fingers where they lay. "My turn to attend you, then. Take me to bed."

I stood up, her hand still in mine. "Nothing would make me happier, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Japan is mentioned in passing in [Marked, Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1284022/chapters/2660446).


	7. A Day Off

She blew past the bed and into the shower, turning on the jets at their hardest setting.

I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh, that's how it is, is it?"

She laughed and held out her hand. "Yeah - I need to relax a bit, is that okay?"

By "relaxing", she meant "boil myself". Her showers tended towards the volcanic, and I indulged her every so often. 

"Fine - but I reserve the right to add cold water if I feel myself start to cook." I stepped into the alcove, steam already building up.

She handed me one of her exotic-scented body washes. "Here, would you scrub my back, please?"

I poured a generous portion of the wash onto a small loofah and stood behind her, starting at the top and working my way down. "How's this?"

She braced herself, hands against the wall, legs spread, head down. "Wonderful!"

I soaped her up again and rubbed circles on her skin, all over - her neck, shoulders, back...she moaned softly, switching her weight onto one leg, then the other. She reached behind and squeezed my thigh. I closed the distance between us, dropped the loofah, and spread my hands over her breasts, rubbing my hard-on against her lower back. "And this…?"

"Mmmmm...slippery...I like!"

"Good." I ran my hands slowly down to her hips, lightly brushing her folds, onto her thighs, back up to her bum. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of her skin, kissing soapy lines down her neck and arms. Dizzy from the steam, I decided to sit down. "Come here, Lyekka." I turned her around gently, pulling her towards me as I tucked myself under the arc of the main water jet, propped up against the wall. She let her head fall back as the water rinsed the soap off her, the red dye in her hair dissolving and trickling down her body into the drain, then she sat on her haunches between my knees.

"Is the water too hot for you, Tom?"

"Yeah, a little bit...would you - "

She reached above my head and adjusted the shower settings. "Better?"

I stuck my hand out to touch the main jet and smiled. "Yes, thank you."

She put her hands on my shoulders and kissed me. "Here, or bed?"

I cupped her chin. "Bed - but I need a scrubbing as well. Do you mind?"

She stood and held her hand out to help me to my feet. "Not at all - dirty boy…" She picked up the loofah and poured more soap onto it. "Turn around, Tom."

I complied, leaning on the wall opposite the main jet, my back to her, eyes closed. She lathered me up and washed my back. I felt her reaching for my hard-on, slick hand, nimble fingers. I put one hand on her bum and squeezed.

"I changed my mind."

She giggled, but didn't stop stroking me. "About what?"

I caught her hand, turned around, and hugged her to me. "About where." I bent down and licked a line from her earlobe to her collarbone. "I'll have you in here. The water's cool enough now."

Oh, the way she looked at me then...I adored seeing her burn for me, her face ravenous, wanting me more than anything… I gently squeezed her breasts, then took each of her nipples in turn into my mouth, getting even more turned on by how hard they were under my tongue.

"Oooh, Tom.."

"I love how your body responds to me, love...turn around…"

I hugged her to me again, my hands splayed on her breasts, her nipples hard in spite of the hot water. She ground her arse into me, and I reached between her legs to tease her folds.

"Let me in, Lyekka…"

She shot me a smoldering glance over her shoulder, lips apart, then spread her legs for me and guided me in. 

"Ooh, you're so fucking wet, baby…"

She reached up and behind her to put one hand on my neck, and I held up her arm at the elbow, burying my face at the junction between her neck and shoulder while I eased myself into her.

"Fuck me, Tom...I need you...please…"

I wanted to start slow, but once I began moving inside her, I couldn't stop. The water, her moans, her wetness, holding her stretched like that as I nibbled on her earlobe and neck, growling in her ear…

"Oh...oh...oh...I'm not going to last long, Lyekka...come with me…"

"Tommy... _fuck_ I'm so close...come in me, do it, fuck me haaaaaaard…"

I thrust into her fast and deep, and felt her cunt clench around me just as the coil in my groin tensed up one more time and let go, taking her with me over that vertiginous edge...

"Oh fuck, Lyekka...Lyekka…"

Her hand slipped off my neck as she slumped against me, gasping for breath and making both of us stumble on the wet stone. "Tom...oh gods...thank you…"

She turned around to face me, and I staggered backwards to the wall to keep us both from falling. Still panting, I brushed her hair from her face and kissed her. "I'll take you to bed now."

She smiled at me gratefully, dragged the tip of her tongue across her upper teeth, and breathed "Thank you, love…"

I patted us dry with the biggest towel I could find, then carried her to our bed, laying her down softly, and took my place at her side. She nestled against me, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

\------------------------------

I became vaguely aware that Lyekka had got up out of bed at some point during the night, which wasn't unusual - nor was my dreaming of her even if she was around. Those dreams were always extremely vivid - her hands everywhere on me, her filthy whispers, her delectable tongue, her soft, warm skin, her whimpers and sighs...I felt my cock growing harder, the delicious heat spreading from my center, as I imagined her taking me down her throat and milking me for every drop, my closed eyes rolling in the back of my head, until I just had to take myself in hand...and something was in the way…

_this is happening_

Was I now imagining her, breathing "oh, no...don't open your eyes…" into my ear, so close it seemed almost telepathic…? Her fingers brushing against my skin, all over my body, down, down, oh gods please touch me there, writhing under her spell...obscene wet sounds as she licked the drops of precome off the tip of my cock, then her mouth on me, all around me, _fuck_ …building the perfect crescendo, making me shiver and shake uncontrollably...

...until I couldn't take it anymore and came, fisting the sheets, my hips bucking into her face, my back arched...the rhythmic motion of her throat swallowing everything I had to give making the sensation almost too intense to bear…

"Oh fuck, yessssssssss…!"

I melted into the mattress, barely able to move. I felt her lying down next to me, nuzzling my neck, molding her body to mine...

...and her voice again, barely above a whisper: "Happy birthday, my Thomas!"

"Ooooh…Lyekka...is it okay to open my eyes…?"

"Yes, it is now…"

Daytime. I rolled onto my side to face her. "Thank you, my love! Best wake-up call ever!"

She pecked my cheek. "My pleasure, I assure you! And I can confirm you're only getting better with age…"

I gathered her in my arms and smiled. "Why, thank you. As to your pleasure, well, I'll attend to it shortly. Give me a few minutes, yeah?"

"Take all the time you need, love."

"And some water, please. I'm so dehydrated right now, we do this one more time and I'm going to come dust."

She giggled. "I'll put on some coffee, alright?"

"Sounds great, thanks!"

She flew out of the bedroom, and I stretched out for a few more minutes before getting up to join her.

\------------------------------

I treated myself to a quick rinse-off before heading downstairs, hips wrapped in a towel. Lyekka was serving coffee just as I entered the kitchen. She was wearing my ruined dress shirt, sleeves rolled up - and nothing else.

"Hey, there you are! You showered without me, fink!"

I looked down my nose at her. "You stole my shirt."

She handed me my coffee. "I like this shirt - thinking of keeping it!"

I put my cup on the counter and took hers from her hand. "You don't get to keep the shirt." I reached over and cupped her neck. "Give it back."

She flashed me a feral grin. "Make me."

I drew her to me and kissed her - hard. She snickered and beat her fists against my chest. I tried to catch her hands, but she was fast - so I ducked, picked her up, and threw her over my shoulder. She tugged on my towel, letting it fall off me.

"Lyekka, behave!"

She was laughing so hard, she could barely speak. "Put me down, you goofy-looking bastard!"

"Not a chance, thief!" I started up the stairs, keeping my balance in spite of Lyekka wriggling. 

"C'mon, Ginger, put me down! Or so help me, I'll let you have it…!"

Oh, it was _on._ "...did you just call me "Ginger"?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Oh, nothing - you're just going to pay for that!"

We both dissolved in giggles as I entered the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. She sat up and spread her legs, her eyes on my growing erection. "Then come get some, Tommy!"

I jumped on the bed and tackled her. "Don't mind if I do…!" I ripped the shirt off her. 

"Aw, Tom, I wanted to keep it…!"

"Not happening, love. It's mine. As you are mine."

She turned around and took my face in her hands. "Prove it. Take me."

We kissed for long minutes, hands everywhere. I finally let go long enough to scoot back to lean on the headboard, and pulled Lyekka to me.

"Turn around, love. Get a ride."

She kissed me and faced away from me, settling on my lap. She rubbed her wet folds on my cock before taking me inside her, whimpering softly.

"Oooh, I love this so much, Tom…"

"Baby, you feel so good like that…"

We moved together, lovely friction, wet heat, oh gods…She leaned back against me, and I moved one hand to her clit and rubbed gentle circles around it, my other hand teasing one nipple. Her breath became ragged, her walls tightening around me...

"...Tom, fuck...so fine...here, let me...let me do this…"

I moved my hand out of the way, and she stroked herself blindingly fast. I thrust into her as hard as I could, trying to keep up, until she finally came undone and took me with her.

"Tom...oh god...I...hang on...OHHHHHHH…"

"Fuck, fuCK FUCK LYEKKAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!"

She pulled herself off me and collapsed across my legs. I gently turned her around and gathered her into my arms, her back to me. I held her, my mouth brushing the back of her neck, smiling, listening to her breathing and heartbeat slow down.

"Ooh, Tom...that was amazing…"

"You felt...like you were sucking me at the same time, I swear...oooh…"

She smiled at me over her shoulder. "You know why I came that hard, right?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Um, no - what did I miss?"

"Put your hands where they were."

I placed my left hand on her hip and delicately cupped her quim with my right, knowing how sensitive it was right after her orgasm. "Okay...then what?"

"Then I asked you to let me rub myself."

"Yeah…"

"Where did your right hand go?"

I thought it went to her hip, but she was right - I would have been in the way. I moved my arm up instead of across, and… "Oh. At your throat."

She turned around to face me, straddling my lap. "Yes. Wonderful. You didn't squeeze or anything, just...I felt...I felt your love, and I felt safe, and, um…" She leaned in to kiss me. "I love you, my Thomas."

"Lyekka...my precious life…I love you so much…"

She laced her hands with mine. "May I return the favor?"

I hesitated. "I was wondering…"

"What is it?"

"Would you...look, I know it's not really your thing with me, but, um...would you...do it to me? Your hand...at my throat…?"

She gazed at me thoughtfully. "Well, it _is_ your birthday...alright, but let's make it a game. My rules. You can't come until I tell you to."

The mere thought was making me hard again already. "Aaargh...okay."

She retrieved some lube from the night table, and applied a generous dollop to her quim. "Just to make sure everything goes smoothly. Lie flat." I did. She got on top of me, guiding me into her depths. "At least you don't need fluffing…!" 

As soon as I was seated inside her, she began rocking very slowly. "Don't move."

"Fuck, I'll try not to, but you feel so fucking good right now…" I couldn't stop twitching beneath her as she put a finger on either side of her clit and picked up the beat.

"You're always the one telling me to behave, Tom…"

Faster still, and my pulse was pounding in my ears. "Lyekka, _please,_ I'm losing my mind…"

She put her right hand at my collarbone, near my throat. "Can you take this much of my weight? Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, please, _please,_ Lyekka, I need to come…"

Her left hand a blur on her clit, her right moving almost imperceptibly towards my throat, our eyes locked, _oh fuck_ …Her voice halting now...

"...we have been down together in my sleep…"

I closed my eyes and tried not to thrash, but it was too much. "Pluto and hell…!"

She went on. "...unbuckling helms, fisting each other's throat…"

_are you fucking kidding me right now_

I felt her fingers gently squeeze my neck. "...and waked half dead with nothing…"

Out of control, I gasped for air, grabbed her hips and back and sat up, ramming myself into her as hard as I could, once, twice, again, her hands tangled in my hair now as I called her name over and over like a prayer, until her cunt tightened around me, hot and wet, the most dazzling feeling, and she screamed "Come with me, oh gods, Tom...come hard for me…!" as I emptied myself deep inside her, sobbing, undone, in love…

...and fell back into the sheets, drenched in sweat, utterly spent, on the verge of blacking out, Lyekka dropping onto my chest like a stone, our hearts racing…

"Oooh...Tom...are you okay…?"

"...what…?

"Tom…"

I opened my eyes wide. "Yeah, hi, I'm here…"

Lyekka laughed softly and pressed her lips to my neck. "Thank you, you were sooooo good…"

I wrapped my arms around her, chuckling. "And you…I'm going to sleep for a year…"

She pulled herself off me, smiling. "Good thing we have spare sheets - I'm not doing laundry!"

I giggled at that one. "Nor I! And next time I do that play, remind me to have you cast as Aufidius. You're a lot prettier than Hadley. And a better kisser."

"Why, thank you kindly, sir."

"What else have you got planned for me today?"

She propped herself up on one elbow. "Well, I was going to take you out to supper for your birthday, if you don't have any other plans…"

"Sounds lovely - where?"

"Sybaris."

I stared at her. "Er, see, you can't actually get _in_ that place. It's booked almost a year in advance." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Lyekka, what did you do?"

"Nothing - I sort of called the day after my birthday and lucked out."

"That was back in October…!"

"Yeah. So, may I?"

"I would love to! Nap first, though. I don't think I can stand up, much less walk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shakespeare play referred to in this chapter is _Coriolanus_.
> 
> And Lyekka remembered Tom's request from [Watch Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2694242).


	8. A Supper Date

As it turned out, we both managed to be vertical just long enough to throw fresh sheets on the bed and collapse. I also set an alarm so we wouldn't miss supper. I hadn't planned on lying in my entire birthday, but I wasn't exactly complaining either. I always slept better with Lyekka around.

Just before sinking into a dead slumber, I heard multiple gentle chimes emanating from my phone. _Later._

\-------------------------------------

Another series of mildly annoying beeps pulled me awake. 3 pm. I silenced my phone and glanced through an endless list of notifications.

"Lyekka?"

"Downstairs, love - I'll put on some tea!"

I threw on my favourite bathrobe and made my way to the kitchen, where Lyekka was sitting at the bar, wearing that fucking torn shirt again, engrossed in whatever her laptop was displaying. I hugged her from behind, pecked her cheek, and sat next to her around the corner of the counter.

"Anything fun?"

"Luke called twice - I told him you needed your sleep and would get back to him once you were properly caffeinated."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh gods, he's going to kill me. What else?"

She raised an eyebrow. "It's a good thing you're not on Tumblr." She pushed the screen over to me so I could see a raft of photos of us from the two previous evenings. "Apparently, I'm a stalker now."

I stared at the screen for a while, fighting back the temptation to scroll through the pile. The photos from the BAFTA gala were lovely - she looked alternately shy and delighted, and I cut a fine figure, I had to admit. But the other shots…

Hip to hip in the dance club, kissing voraciously. Walking to the gentlemen's club, my hands on her shoulders, both laughing our heads off. Me holding the car door open for her near the back exit of that club and looking around - and somewhat guiltily, hair ruffled and undone tie draped around my neck - while she got into the car, her leather-clad arse and lavender hair clearly visible. And that was just for starters.

"Luke is going to kill me. He's going to kill us both and bury us, then he's going to dig us up and kill us _again._ "

She chuckled. "Yeah, well, it's not like I looked the same both nights - " She stuck out her tongue. "Wait, that's a problem, ennit? Getting everyone to buy that the chick in the wig and leather who's almost as tall as you is also the elegant young lady in somewhat shorter heels and black hair and shit…"

The kettle whistled. Lyekka took it off the heat and rummaged in the side cabinet. "What would you like? I just got some Japanese green tea, and an insane Earl Grey…"

I thought about it for a second. "Earl Grey, please - I need the boost!"

She doled out the requisite doses of leaves into ornate steeper balls and brought both cups to the counter. She had selected the green tea for herself, and it smelled wonderful. She hadn't been much of a tea drinker when we'd met, but she had made it a point to learn all about the science and art of tea, and it warmed my heart.

I dipped the Earl Grey in my cup and let it rest. She waited for her water to cool so she wouldn't scald her tea. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Soooooo, what's everyone saying, or do I even want to know…?"

She stuck her tongue out at her screen. "Boy, you're full of trick questions today, aren't you? 'Nice Guy Tom Hiddleston On A Scandalous Night Out'. 'Who's That Girl? Hiddles Caught Cavorting With Scantily Clad Mystery Woman'. 'PR Nightmare or PR Genius? Hiddleston and Friend Out on the Town'…"

I cut her off. "Okay, FINE, I get the idea. What about gala night, anything nice?"

She giggled. "Hang on a sec - ah, yeah, lots, actually. 'Gala Night at the BAFTAs - Tom Hiddleston on the Red Carpet With Stunning Lady Friend'. 'Rings Sighting? Tom Hiddleston and Friend (?) at the BAFTAs'. 'Tom Hiddleston and Lee Collins on the BAFTA Red Carpet' - hey, whaddaya know, someone actually did some fucking homework! It's not like we've been hiding or anything... 'A Rare Glimpse of Tom Hiddleston's Lady Love' - _ugh_ , what's wrong with 'girlfriend'? Anyway, yeah, apparently I'm cute and you're gorgeous, but we already knew that."

I sipped my tea. "I think it's the other way around, love."

She put her hand on mine. "I'll spare you the fangirl meltdown. Most of it is really positive, but it's still pretty fucking epic! Lots of speculation about our jewelry, that's not unexpected, although..."

I shot her an alarmed look. "You don't think - you think anyone is going to come after you? I've heard some pretty heavy shite, not just about me, but other celebs as well, and…" 

"Well, I suppose we have to discuss that with Luke, but I'm not going to live in fear because I happen to be dating the most wonderful man on the planet! And you know I can take care of myself."

That was true. I flashed back on that one incident about six months earlier - a lightning takedown of an obnoxious arsehole at a party. I hoped it wouldn't come down to that, though. I decided to change the subject.

"So, um, what time's supper? And what's the dress code?"

She smiled. "19:30, and business or better. I haven't decided what I'm wearing, but you'll do in a nice suit, maybe with that fucking collar bar you only wore once?"

I laughed. "The one that makes you want to jump me on sight? Yeah, not a good idea in public, especially not after this weekend. Why don't you pick the suit? And I guess I need a shirt you didn't destroy…!"

She slid off her barstool and stood between my knees, one hand on my thigh. "I _really_ want to keep this shirt. Were you going to have to give it back to the fashion house? I'll pay for it, I don't mind…"

I caught her hand before it trailed a little too high on my leg. "We'll sort that out later, yeah? Right now, I need to call Luke back before he comes over with a goon squad and ends us."

She leaned in to kiss me, soft warm lips and wicked tongue. "I guess so."

I reluctantly broke our kiss and headed upstairs to get my phone.

\-------------------------------------

My conversation with Luke wasn't exactly unpleasant. As cross as he sounded, I could tell he was a bit worried. I hoped I sounded properly chastened and penitent.

"Luke, I just want to make sure Lyekka's safe, or at least doesn't get shrapneled by this nonsense. She'd never admit it, but I could tell some of the shite she saw online got to her somewhat."

"Is she concerned about fans?"

"More about me, I think. She's not as, um, visible as I am, at least not in the circles I frequent. I seriously doubt mobs of dancers or engineers are going to descend on me anytime soon."

A slight pause. "Look, I think it's under control my end. I've replied to a million enquiries and tweets and such, and the overwhelming response has been 'uh huh okay then'. I don't think you managed to lose your nice guy rep, at least not from where I'm sitting. I'll let you know if I come up with anything else."

"We're going out to supper to celebrate my birthday tonight, is that okay with you?"

"Where?"

"Sybaris."

Luke gasped audibly. "Um, you can't actually _get_ into that place...how did you swing it?"

"I didn't - Lyekka did. She called early and often."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with it. No one's going to chase you in there or anything. Just...keep out of sight on the way there and back if you can, alright? And enjoy your birthday outing!"

I briefly wondered if he could hear me exhale. "Thanks a million, mate, I owe you!"

\-------------------------------------

After returning a few more calls, among which having to explain to my mum that I was otherwise engaged for my birthday and would come see her later in the week, I went back downstairs. Lyekka was still online, but this time in the living room on an audio-only call with one of her project engineers. I ducked into the kitchen to look for a bite to eat before I passed out. 5 pm and small change - I wouldn't spoil my supper.

Lyekka always said it's never not time for breakfast, so I scrambled four eggs with cheese, chopped green onions, sea salt and cracked pepper. I set aside half of the dish for Lyekka and wolfed mine down with a glass of orange juice. As I put my empty plate in the dishwasher, I heard an exasperated sigh and hard footsteps slapping against the floor.

"AAAARGH! Fuck, why do I keep doing this to myself? Hey, there you are...dammit, you ate without - "

I held up her plate and gave her my most dazzling smile. "Something to tide you over before supper?"

She glanced at the kitchen clock. "Oh, gods, _yes,_ thank you!! You always take such good care of me, Tom...I love you." Snatching the plate from my hands, she sat at the counter and inhaled her food. "These have to be the best eggs ever. I was beginning to get really grouchy…!"

I gazed at her fondly while she finished her snack and put away her plate. "I'm guessing the lab rats are having a fit, what?"

She poured herself a glass of juice and sat back down. "Yeah, it's a fucking riot, and not in a funny way. Change the subject, please - I don't want to get all bummed out before going out…!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Okay...you were going to help me pick a suit…"

She brightened immediately. "Oh yeah, right! Blue or black, or something else?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Black. Or charcoal gray. I'm not in a blue mood today."

She shot me an impish grin. "Alright, that narrows it down to three-quarters of your wardrobe...it might help me if you picked a tie first…"

I stood behind her and hugged her, bending down to tickle her neck with my scruff. "That's cheating - I pick a tie, you'll just go through your insane collection of pictures of me and pick whatever suit I last wore with it!"

She cupped my neck with one hand. "Hmph. In that case, you're on your own. Just...pick something interesting." She turned her head to kiss me. "I'm wearing black. Probably." 

I pulled her to me and turned her to face me as she slid off the barstool. "In that case, I'll wear black too."

As I bent down to nuzzle her neck, she untied the sash of my bathrobe and sneaked her hands inside it, one landing on my arse and the other wrapping itself around the base of my hardening length. I hissed through my teeth, and she tilted her head back.

"Let's take this upstairs, Tom…"

I straightened up and put on my best eyefuck, half-closed eyes and the tip of my tongue just brushing the edge of my teeth. "Let's."

\-------------------------------------

After another wonderful bout in bed, we took a shower and set about getting dressed. It had been a while since I'd worn black on black, and I had the perfect tie for it too - and I knew it was one of Lyekka's favourite looks on me. Black three-piece suit, black silk shirt, and a dark red silk tie with a single laser-thin diagonal silver stripe. I couldn't help but smile at my reflection as I fixed my hair - sometimes I really liked the way I looked. 

"Wow, Tom, just when I thought you couldn't possibly be any more gorgeous…!"

I wasn't going to turn around just yet, but just seeing her in the mirror wasn't enough. "And you…!"

Of all the not-an-event-night dresses I'd seen her in, this one had by far the most coverage - and she looked just as sexy, if not more, than in the scraps-of-fabric numbers she usually favoured. Long shirred sleeves, shawl collar, hem just above the knees, and the drape of it hugged her curves just so. Her hair was swept back in soft waves, her makeup perfect, as usual. Spectacular.

"Oh cool, you like it! I wasn't sure, since it's, um, long and opaque…"

"Ehehehehe! It's fine, Lyekka, you're in it, of course I like it!"

She walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "New tie? Fink, you can't go behind my back and buy cool ties like that!"

I took one of her hands in mine and kissed it. "Yes, I can. And I did. You're the first to see it, though - do I not get points for that?"

She pecked my cheek. "You get all the points, Tom. Always."

I enfolded her in my arms and we kissed for long minutes. She pulled back at the same time I did - supper date, after all.

"Um, so, shall we call for a car?"

She retrieved her phone from her night table. While waiting for an answer, she picked out a slim leather jacket and the same micro purse she'd used the previous night. "Yes, I need a taxi at ____________. How long? Perfect, thank you!"

She hung up with a smile and stashed her phone in her purse. "Cab's on the way, Tom!"

\-------------------------------------

Sybaris was a restaurant like no other. The London location occupied the top three floors at Centre Point in Soho near Covent Garden, and the views from the 30th floor on up were amazing. Part of the reason why it was so difficult to get reservations there, aside from its legendary reputation for serving the best food on earth, was that one had to be accompanied by someone who either had already been there, or knew the owners. It functioned as a sort of members-only club, and for one very good reason: there was restricted tech everywhere you looked, from the holographic menus to the silent platter-shaped drones who delivered the food to the rarefied spots on the 32nd floor, to the surrounds projected onto the privacy glass of the exclusive booths. It was quite overwhelming, and my eyes couldn't rest on anything for more than a few seconds before something else attracted my gaze.

Lyekka was doing the best she could to refrain from jumping up and down. She was as excited as a small kid on Christmas morning.

"Tom, isn't this amazing?? I've only been to the New York location once, and this is every bit as cool!"

"There are more than one? I only had heard about this one…"

"To the best of my knowledge, there are four - the other two are in Montreal and Moscow. Never been to those though."

"And who were you with the first time, if I may ask?"

She turned to me and smiled. "I'll tell you all about it when we're seated."

A young woman took us in charge, and escorted us to our reserved spot on the 32nd floor, a spacious private booth with an astonishing view, separated from the gallery by a thick curved wall of privacy glass. After spending a few minutes explaining how everything worked, the hostess bowed and left.

The table was black glass on a slender stem, with touch controls at either end. Lyekka's gleeful giggle was downright contagious - she loved high-tech toys, and this was the best of the best. She beamed at me.

"Okay, so we can have any surround we want. What do we want?"

"Not sure - can you make it look like the other side of this building? Like the view from the other side of the floor, so it's like there's no one else here?"

"That's a great idea! Yeah, hang on a sec…" She fiddled with the control pad before her and a view of the City materialized on the privacy glass. It was as if we were floating. 

"Wow, that's - do you get vertigo? This is absurdly realistic, Lyekka…"

She raised her eyebrows in concern. "Too much? I love this, but…"

I smiled reassuringly. "I'm good - and we can change it, right?"

"Yeah, we can have a sunset beach in Tahiti, or anything else we want, really…"

"Alright." I looked around. "I know the hostess talked about this, but, um, do you mind running it past me again?"

"Not at all. The first thing you do is pick the kind of food you want to eat, or a specific cuisine. Like, if you wanted fish but you're not sure what, you ask for fish - " She worked another part of the touchpad as she spoke, and a hologram materialized above the table. "- and the menu displays everything that's available regardless of where in the world the dish comes from. You point at a dish to order it. Or, if you prefer, you can select a particular type of cooking, like Asian fusion, which is what I'm getting because it's nuts how good it is - " more tapping at the controls "- and I can let it pick for me, or specify European or American style, or whatnot."

I was obviously out of my depth here. "What if I just want a hamburger?"

She cracked up. "I'll hurt you, but yeah, they have those. Please don't be pedestrian, Tom. It's your birthday, get a burger if you must, but I _know_ you have more imagination than that…!"

"Ehehehehehehehehe! Fair enough. How do you select sides?"

"It's whatever comes with the main dish, and the wines come with as well. Everything is perfectly paired, it's frightening. There are non-alcoholic selections as well, of course."

I scanned the menu further. "No prices."

She stuck out her tongue. "If you have to ask, you can't afford it." She dismissed the hologram. "Anything else?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Actually, yes. Are there tasting menus?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! You know, that's a great idea, why don't we both do that so we can share food and check out more dishes…!"

I took and kissed her hand. "Let's do that, then. And I'd love to try Asian fusion, since you like it so much!"

She quickly tapped out our choices on the pad and sent our order on - probably to Mars or Neptune, it wouldn't have surprised me one bit by then. A couple of minutes later, a small chime sounded, and one of the privacy glass panels silently slid aside to make way for a floating tray carrying water and wine. Lyekka unloaded the tray, and the device floated off, the panel closing behind it.

I took both Lyekka's hands in mine. "So, you owe me a story, my dear."

"That I do. Graeme took me to Sybaris as part of my graduation present when I got my second PhD."

I poured two glasses of wine. "Your uncle. Rich uncle, from the looks of it!"

She giggled and sipped her wine. "Adoptive uncle, actually. Well-off, yeah, but he didn't spoil me. I did that to myself later. He sort of rescued me."

I knew remarkably little about her past, other than she'd had a rough life as a child, and it had never occurred to me to ask, mostly because I didn't want to pry. She usually got around to telling me things when she judged I needed to know. I was glad to find out more about her benefactor.

"What's he like?"

"He's a very good man."

High praise indeed, coming from her. "And…"

"I was hoping you'd meet him at the New Year's party in Montreal, but he couldn't make it. I adore him and we haven't seen each other in almost three years. We've kept in touch, of course, but not in person."

"Does he know about me?"

That made her giggle. "Oh yeah, he knows all about you. Well, not the private bits, obviously, but yeah, he knows which one you are. He'll like you."

"I look forward to meeting him, then!"

Another chime, and two large trays covered with delicious-looking fragrant tidbits floated over next to our table. We made quick work of unloading them, and they disappeared just as the first one had.

Lyekka refreshed our wine and raised her glass. "Happy birthday, my Thomas, and many happy returns!"

"Thank you, Lyekka - I wouldn't want to be with anyone else tonight!"

The food was, not to put too fine a point on it, insanely delicious. Lyekka and I fed each other small morsels, laughed, kissed, drank the impeccably paired wines, played with the table controls - one of the basic options was to alter the appearance of the table itself - to change it to wood or marble, like kids stealing the telly remote and switching the channel. Good thing the booth was soundproof - we would have got kicked out of any other restaurant for the laughter alone…

...until we both stopped giggling at the same time and locked eyes, very still. I leaned in, cupped the back of her head and kissed her like a starving man, hard, all teeth and tongue, breathless as she was when I finally broke the kiss.

She bit her lip and briefly lowered her gaze. "You know, Tom…" - her voice hushed and small - "...this booth is _completely_ private…"

I stood up, removed my jacket and waistcoat very slowly, rolled up my sleeves, and loosened my tie, my eyes never leaving hers. "Then I believe I'll have dessert now."

Her fevered look of anticipation was all I needed to spur me on. I turned her chair away from the table, kneeled before her, then slipped my hands under her dress to hike it up to her waist, and hoisted her legs onto my shoulders. She was already sopping wet, her scent dizzying. "Naughty Lyekka - you forgot to wear panties again…"

"Tom…" She threaded the fingers of one hand through my hair, whimpering softly.

I brushed the inside of her thighs with my scruff, inhaling her musk, kissing and licking her soft skin, my cock straining against my fly. "Lyekka...oh gods, so wet for me…" I gently took her folds in my mouth, eliciting lovely moans, her hand tightening in my hair. 

"Tom...please...don't tease me…"

I glanced up at her and plunged my tongue inside her cunt. She writhed under me, pulling me closer, her other hand slapping my shoulder...she was already losing her mind...so hot...I gently kissed her swollen clit, and she breathed out so loud I was sure someone would hear her - but I couldn't stop. I worked my lips and tongue all over her, inside her, swirling and darting, until her legs began to shake and she put one hand over her mouth to stifle her cries, her orgasm crashing over her like a tidal wave.

"Oh, Tom, _fuck..._ you're so good at this…"

I pulled back just far enough to gaze at her, her face glowing, eyes closed, mouth agape, a goddess…"You're so very beautiful, my love...may I…?"

She nodded, breathless, and I undid my trousers, still kneeling, and teased her entrance with the head of my cock. She sat up a bit and put her hands to my face, our eyes locked as I buried myself in her cunt, wet heat, her walls clenching around me, _oh fuck..._

"Fuck me hard, Tommy, I need you...come inside me, all the way inside me, _please…_ "

"Lyekka...fuck, I'm close already, hang on…" I wanted this feeling to last forever, but she would have none of it, flexing and tightening her cunt, her unrelenting stare on me as I lost control and slammed into her again and again, grunting with each thrust…

...she wrapped her legs around my waist and _squeezed_ and kept me there, so fucking deep, her back wall pulsing around my tip, taking me over the edge, she with me, _oh fuck yesssssss…_

"Tom...Tooooommmmmm….yeah, fuck, come come come...oh gods...coooooome…"

"LyekkaaaaaAAAAHHHHH…yeah, yeah, YES, oh fuck, come, _YES, oooooooohhhhhhh…_ "

I collapsed onto her, still inside her, her exquisite aftershocks sending lightning bolts of pleasure up my spine…

...listening to our breathing slow down, her arms enfolding me, making me feel so safe, so loved…she moved me like no other ever had, and my heart sang.

"Tom...are you okay? You sound...sniffly…"

I raised my head to look at her, smiling in spite of the tears of joy I was unable to stop, and kissed her softly. "I've never been better, love...but you know what you do to me…"

Her expression was so kind, so loving, I silently thanked whichever deity had seen it fit that she and I should meet. She returned my grin, softly caressing my left cheek with the back of her left hand, the same way she had done the night we fell in love.

"I do, my Thomas, my _teine_ , my fire...you do the same to me."

I leaned in to kiss her tenderly as I left her body. "So, um, dessert? Now that we've had dessert…"

She giggled and reached for her napkin. "Yeah, it's here already…" She pointed at a small blinking light on the table and patted herself as dry as she could. "I hit the privacy setting when, er, when it looked like we were getting busy…"

I glanced at her as I put myself back in order. "I didn't hear the chime…"

"I'm not sure there was one, but the dessert tray is here nonetheless. Shall we?"

"By all means!"

The last course was deliriously amazing, as were the two wines paired with it. Whatever calories we'd burned making love, we put them back on in short order - and then some. By the time we were ready to leave, I resolved to find out who I needed to bribe to come back to this place.

Lyekka inspected both of us to make sure we were presentable before we headed out of the booth. "Yeah, we're good. All set?"

"Yes, and thank you for an unforgettable birthday supper!" I hugged and kissed her, then she turned off the surround and opened the exit panel. 

"Aren't you forgetting something, Lyekka?"

She surveyed the booth again, wrinkling her nose. "Nooooo, I don't think so...why?"

"Where's our check?"

She smirked. "Oh, there aren't any. It's prix fixe, always prepaid. No money ever changes hands here. It's...gauche."

I followed her to the elevator. "Oh. And should I even…"

"Absolutely not! All you need to know is that I can easily afford this. Not every day, obviously, but yeah."

"Fair enough."

We retrieved our coats from the 30th floor lobby after praising our meal to the hostess, and requested a car for the trip home.

\-------------------------------------

We quietly held hands in the taxi, sated and satisfied. Lyekka cooed softly, smiling, and squeezed my hand every couple of minutes. I was pretty close to a state of Zen - indecently great food and the best dessert I could think of, and it wasn't even close to midnight. 

Once home, I took off my shoes, threw my coat and suit jacket on the couch and headed for the kitchen. "Nightcap, or are we done for now?"

Lyekka laughed. "This may come as a shock, but I'll have some water. To stave off an apocalyptic hangover, you understand."

I returned to the living room with a glass of water in each hand just in time to watch her undress. 

"You're wearing way too much, Tom. Join me?"

"Ehehehehe...of course!" I put the two glasses down and made quick work of shedding my waistcoat, shirt, tie, trousers and socks. "Acceptable?"

She raised an appreciative eyebrow. "And then some!" She drained her glass in a few huge gulps. "You don't need the watch, do you?"

"Er, no. Definitely not." I placed my watch in plain sight on the living room coffee table and took a large sip of my water. "Bed? I'd love a cuddle…"

She took both my hands in hers and pecked my chest. "So would I…"

I bent down to kiss her long and soft, teasing tongues flicking at each other's lips, neither one of us in much of a hurry.

"Mmmm…let's take this upstairs, shall we? I hear my pillow calling my name…"

She smiled. "I do too…"

We spooned up between the sheets, warm and cozy, lovely and quiet. She lay her head on my extended arm, her hand on my thigh, and I wrapped my other arm around her waist. I pressed my lips against the back of her shoulder and closed my eyes, happy. I could tell she was smiling.

"...that tickles…"

"Good, that's what I was going for. Have I thanked you for supper? Because it was incredible…!"

She patted my leg. "Yes, you have, and yes, it was. I'm glad I was able to do that for you, Tom. You deserve it."

"Remind me to call and book something for next year…"

She twisted herself around to face me. "Let's do that - it was way too much fun to not do again…!"

I smiled and kissed her. "Soooo, you think we have a shot at being together a year from now, huh."

"Of course, don't you?"

"I do. I know my schedule is about to blow up and yours is already, um, pooched, but we have some time. I'm so glad you could tear yourself away this weekend…!"

"Me too - it's just what I needed. And I wish I could stay longer, I really do, Tom...but I painted myself into a corner with this, and now I have to live with the consequences."

I pecked her cheek. "When are you leaving?"

She screwed up her face. "Tomorrow morning."

I grimaced. "That soon, uh. Bit of a drag, that…Coming back when?"

She looked up at me, a grim expression on her face. "Yeah, about that…"

I felt a pit open up in my stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be here for Valentine's Day. I tried to shuffle my calendar, but the project's behind schedule, and I need to be there to move things on." She lowered her eyes. "Actually, I'm kind of the holdup."

I did my best to keep my disappointment to myself, to no avail. "I'm sorry - I was hoping we could at least go out or something…"

She gently caressed my face. "I'm sorry too, Tom. I've chosen to spend time with you, and I knew it would create some, er, scheduling difficulties at some point. I'd just hoped it wouldn't be next weekend."

I took her hand and kissed her palm. "Can you make our anniversary? I'll be gone most of the rest of the year, and…" I knew I looked and sounded pitiful, and didn't care. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure - but the middle of March looks a lot better than next weekend, if I get my shit together." She sighed. "I promise I'll do my best. I know we won't, ah, see much of each other after you're done with the TV series…" She blinked back tears. "Why was being apart so much easier our first year…?"

I hugged her to me, needing the comfort of her body against mine - and to hide my own tears. "I don't know, Lyekka. But we always make it work. We always have. For almost two wonderful and amazing years..." I tightened the hug, and felt her fingers digging into my back. "You managed to return to London in time for the premiere night of the play that one time, right? And we both just said we'd, you know, we'd still be together a year from now..."

"Yeah...it's just - it sucks."

We held each other in silence for a few minutes, both upset, but not at each other. She'd given up time on her project to be with me, and although her decision was causing both of us pain, I couldn't fault her choices in the matter. It was her life, I had my own, and we had decided early on that's how it had to be. And I'd held back on telling her something as well.

"Actually - can you keep a secret?"

She pulled back to look at me. "Of course! What is it?"

I managed a weak smile. "I'm busy on Valentine's Day."

She frowned a bit. "Do tell."

"Ben and Sophie are getting married, and I'm in the wedding party."

She stared at me, then chuckled. "And you were going to tell me this when?"

"In a couple of days, once the dust settled from this weekend."

She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms above her head. "Okay, that's weird, but it makes me feel a little bit better."

I pulled myself up on one elbow to look at her, the curves of her, the compact and athletic body I knew almost as well as my own laid out before me. Her eyes were closed, a little moue floating on her lips - an invitation, perhaps? I traced her collarbone with my index finger, then ventured lower and drew slow circles around one nipple. 

"And this…? Better?"

Eyes still closed, she put my hand on the UV tattoo spot near her heart. "Yes." She moved my hand so I would palm one breast. "Better."

I leaned in to nibble on her bare right earlobe, my cock twitching appreciatively. "...this…?"

She smiled as she brushed her fingers against the matching UV tattoo on my chest and whispered "My mark upon you…"

"I remember." I tapped the snake stud in her left earlobe. "And mine upon you…"

She cooed and stretched further, arching her back and pointing her toes. "I remember…"

I snuggled up to her and buried my face in her neck, pressing my lips against the pulse point there, my arm across her waist. She twined her fingers in my hair.

"Tom, are you okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess...it's just...I want to make love with you, Lyekka, but not in sadness…"

She shifted so she could put both her arms around me. She always knew when I needed to be held, even when I didn't ask - especially when I didn't ask. 

"Start us easy, then, my Thomas...take your time…better yet…" She gently laid me on my back, straddled me, and kissed my forehead. "I'll do the honours…and I'll try not to miss any spots…"

She seemed pensive, melancholic, as she tenderly kissed every inch of my face, but she brightened as she worked her way down, slowly, almost methodically, peppering my skin with those little kisses I adored, signed with a quick dart of her tongue. I gazed at her through half-closed eyes, the weight of the world lifting from me bit by bit along with every fleeting touch of her lips. I wondered, not for the first time, what I had done to deserve her, and how inadequate I sometimes felt in showing her how much I loved her. But there _was_ one way...

"Lyekka…"

"Yeah…?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Come back here."

With an amused look, she shifted up, barely brushing my hardening cock with her already-wet quim. "But I'm not done…!" 

"I know. It's okay. Let's finish this together, yeah?"

She bit her lip, positioned herself over me, and took me inside herself, excruciatingly slowly, both of us relishing the intense sensation. Her head dropped back, and she laced her hands with mine before leaning forward to look at me.

"I love you, my Thomas…"

She clenched around me, sending heat from my center to the rest of my body, delicious shivers. I sat up and she settled into my lap, her crossed ankles behind me adding to the tension at my core. 

"Oooh, Lyekka…what would you like?"

"Go slow, Tom...make it last forever…"

I braced myself with one arm behind me, and rocked as slowly as I could, luscious heat, a small cry escaping from Lyekka's lips with every easy motion. I put my other arm around her back, my hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to me.

"My Lyekka…"

We moved in unison, the ultimate dance, as she held me to her, her skin aglow, her eyes on mine, _oh gods I love you so much…_

...picking up the pace, imperceptibly at first, then faster, both my hands on her now, her back arched, her moans and whimpers spurring me on…

...her love for me burning in her eyes as she called out my name from the edge of that precipitous fall…

"Tom...Tom...oh fuck...please...come with me... _please…_ "

Unable to speak, reduced to grunts and growls, I clasped her to me just as she tightened and pulsated all around me, taking me with her…

...then she kissed my open mouth and collapsed softly against me, her arms around my shoulders, and I lay back down, cradling her head in my hands, never wanting to let her go…

"I love you, Lyekka. I love you..."

"I adore you, my Thomas. Happy birthday."

\-------------------------------------

I only realized I had drifted off when my phone buzzed softly just before midnight - Luke again. I hoped we hadn't been spotted on the way to and from the restaurant, but that wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

"Luke, hey! You're up late…"

"So are you! How was supper?"

"Fantastic! I'll tell you about it later...what's up?"

Lyekka stirred and chuckled softly. "Hi Luke!"

"Tell her I said hello, Tom. I had an idea about the whole weekend commotion, and I wanted to run it past you so I can get it organized right away if you go for it."

"Go ahead, mate. I just put you on speakerphone."

"How do you guys feel about doing some press together?"

Lyekka and I stared at each other, dumbfounded. She blinked and shrugged, whispering "Sure…!"

"Luke - exactly what did you have in mind…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left notes, reblogged on Tumblr, and left kudos - and thank you for your patience, this took a while longer than I meant it to.
> 
> The follow-up story to this - The Interview - is something I've had in my headcanon for about a year. I saw an opportunity for a logical lead-in to it while I was writing this chapter.
> 
> The events of this story occur before those described in Chapter 1, 2, 4 and 5 of [Marked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1284022?view_full_work=true). The UV tattoos are described in Marked, as is how Lyekka came to wear the snake stud in her left ear (Marked/3).
> 
> The real-life location of Sybaris was, until the first of this year, occupied by The Paramount, a three-story luxury restaurant at the top of Centre Point in Soho. Once a members-only space, it closed after 6 years when the owners relinquished the lease to allow the redevelopment plans for Centre Point to take place. It seemed to fit the story.
> 
> The incident Tom briefly mentions in which Lyekka kicks someone's ass at a party will be part of The Interview.
> 
> The New Year's party Lyekka mentions and which her uncle couldn't attend occurs in [Happy New Year!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3117116)
> 
> The AU in which all these stories take place will be described in more detail in upcoming works. Essentially, extremely advanced tech is available for a select few, mostly those who create it, and restricted to almost everyone else. There are exceptions.
> 
> If you'd like to submit prompts for The Interview, please do so. I'm not guaranteeing there'll be smut in every chapter, but I reserve the right to change my mind.
> 
> Again, thank you!!


End file.
